En caso de lluvia
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"En caso de lluvia... hay que refugiarse. ¿No?" (Ikki/Mime)
1. Ven a mi casa

**Disclaimer:** Siempre y cuando no sea Masami Kurumada, no Saint Seiya no sus personajes me pertenezcan y no pueda dibujar chido (?), me permitiré escribir estos desvaríos _of mine_.

 **Resumen:** En caso de lluvia... hay que refugiarse. ¿No?

 **Comentarios:** Primero que nada, no es un OC el que pongo como personaje, es Mime de Benetnasch Eta. Sólo aparece en el anime y son mi OTP (el Ikkimimismo será parte de mi corazón por siempre), hace ya casi un mes que terminé la historia y estoy un tanto MUY orgullosa de ella.

Sin más por decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **En caso de lluvia...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Ven a mi casa.

* * *

La lluvia caía a borbotones por la localidad. Casi no había gente en las calles; pero la que había, usaba un paraguas. Con excepción de Ikki.

Se encontraba maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber salido tan tarde del local, aunque no era para menos, bien pudo haber salido hace más de tres horas pero quería asegurarse de que lo que le habían avisado era cierto. Tenía un nuevo editor.

Tampoco había llevado paraguas. Pero no por eso aumentaba el paso a trote o a más. Todo lo contrario. Se mantenía pasivo y aceptaba a la lluvia para calmar toda la ira contenida.

— ¿Por qué caminas a ese paso? —Esa voz le heló la sangre. Lo reconocería en donde sea, pero no se esperaba que él, precisamente él, estuviera saliendo a la misma hora que él bajo la lluvia.

— ¿A quién le interesa? —Respondió apático, esperando con eso alejarlo y que no le preguntase nada más. El otro solo arqueó una ceja por la reacción del joven escritor.

—Una pregunta no se contesta con otra Phoenix —alegó persistente el de cabellos zanahoria — ¿Por qué caminas bajo la lluvia sin paraguas?

—Porque me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia —aseguró sarcástico y rehuyéndole la mirada a su nuevo editor.

—Ya me doy cuenta —dijo pensativo Mime rodando los ojos, para luego dirigirse a su compañero —debes resguardarte de la lluvia al menos, ¿no lo crees?

—Es algo que simplemente no me pasa por la cabeza. No me interesa si llueve o no —replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues a mí sí me pasa por la cabeza. Es por obvio que si llueve te resfrías, ¿me equivoco?

Ikki iba a replicar, pero en ese momento estornudó como prueba fehaciente de que lo que decía Mime era verdad. El otro negó con la cabeza.

—La terquedad humana nos lleva a cometer estupideces —se lamentó, la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, por lo que le entregó el paraguas a el otro. Ikki lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué me lo entregas? —preguntó con un leve tono de incordia y confusión.

—Yo, a diferencia de ti, vine preparado y tengo puesto un impermeable. Por lo que el paraguas no me es tan necesario como a ti. Vamos a mi casa, ahí de seguro puedo hacer algo con tu resfrío.

El escritor bufó, Mime soltó una ligera risita, que no hizo más que enojar a su compañero y hacer que este le entregara el paraguas.

—No gracias. Mi casa me es mejor, porque ahí puedo llegar sin sentirme incómodo —respondió alejándose del otro, más Mime le tomó de la muñeca, Ikki giró la cabeza y observó el porte serio que esta vez presumía el mayor y desistió de caminar en dirección contraria al otro.

—Quédate en mi casa —insistió Mime, su actitud ahora no demostraba ninguna clase de burla, de hecho lo hacía con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz.

Ikki lo observó de nuevo, no quería aceptar tal cosa pero el ojiamatista tenía razón, estaba comenzando a resfriarse y no podía caminar así hasta su casa, pues si quedaba un poco lejos del lugar al que había ido a parar en ese momento.

—Mira, no me gusta repetir las cosas porque pierdo de manera muy fácil los cabales. No gracias puedo ir solo hacía mi casa —respondió a lo que le pareció, de una forma muy ofensiva.

—Somos compañeros, y lo sabes – le replicó Mime, mirándolo serio y hasta parecía que estuviera enojado por la reticencia de Ikki por ir hacia su propio hogar— sólo te quiero ayudar. Como tu nuevo editor tu salud es lo que más me debe preocupar.

—Pensé que debería ser el ritmo con el que escribo libros —bromeó Ikki, de nueva cuenta sarcástico.

—Eso para mí es lo de menos —continuó Mime, nada divertido por la actitud altanera del escritor —de momento necesito que te cuides, comenzando con darte cuenta de que estás resfriado —Ikki rodó los ojos, y Mime le envió una mirada asesina. Ikki suspiró fastidiado y se soltó del agarre del mayor.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no necesito tu ayuda —bufó molesto, mas se volteó para ver la reacción del otro, el cual suspiró derrotado. Ikki detuvo su caminar y aceptó el paraguas —de acuerdo —accedió —. Iré contigo, pero solo porque mi departamento queda demasiado lejos.

Mime sonrió, le dio por completo el paraguas y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que caminase a su par, a lo que ni corto ni perezoso Ikki obedeció.

— ¿Por qué saliste tarde de la compañía? —Le preguntó Mime levemente confundido —que yo sepa los escritores no tienen que asistir a diario.

—Me tenía que cerciorar de algo que me dijeron —mencionó distraído, no contando todo pero tampoco mintiendo del todo.

—Ah —fue la simple respuesta de Mime. Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que el mismo volvió a soltar palabra—. Apenas ayer me dijeron que tendría un nuevo escritor y he de admitir que me sorprendió que serías tú Phoenix, uno de los más hostiles, pero que entregaba los trabajos a tiempo.

—Esos son rumores falsos —admitió Ikki—. Muy pocas veces he entregado los trabajos a tiempo y no creo recordar alguno que haya terminado antes.

—Cínico – se sorprendió Mime, el menor le observó confundido por lo que se apresuró a explicar —. pero al menos admites que eres hostil.

—Siempre he sido así —contestó Ikki— así que no te sorprenda.

—Y, en ese caso, ¿por qué has escogido la carrera de escritura? —preguntó observándole de perfil.

—Mi familia me crió rodeado de cultura, era obvio que tomara algo parecido a esto —Mime se rió por la respuesta, una sonora carcajada pero no era precisamente fuerte como para asustar a Ikki.

—Ya veo —asintió dejando de reír, y de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada hacía el otro.

Se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio los escasos diez minutos que les tomó llegar a la bien localizada casa de Mime, de la cual tuvieron que pasar un cancel y un gran jardín, para poder llegar hasta la puerta principal, la que Mime abrió girando la llave con la maestría de alguien que lleva años viviendo en ella.

—De casualidad ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? —Preguntó Ikki, observando cada detalle de la madera que había dentro del recibidor.

—Desde los catorce años —respondió Mime sin tomarle importancia. Se quitó los zapatos para ponerse unas sandalias y ser remedado por el menor—, o al menos desde los catorce años tengo mi juego de llaves si ibas a preguntar.

Ikki abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus ropas escurrían ríos de agua helada a más no poder, por lo que se regresó un par de pasos para poder escurrirse las ropas antes de entrar en la casa.

—Oh —susurró por el dato informativo de su nuevo editor, lo que significaba que ahora disponía de más información de él y trabajar con él sería menos pesado de lo que le pareció en un principio.

Iba a pedir disculpas con el editor por lo mojados que dejaría los pasillos pero cuando este se giró no pareció percatarse de aquel dato y le volvió a hacer señas para que le siguiera.

—Ven, en el segundo piso tengo un cuarto de invitados y dentro de este está el cuarto de lavado —aseguró Mime señalando aquellas habitaciones a través de la madera que servía de techo para el primer piso—. Y el cuarto de invitados cuenta con un baño que tiene regadera. No subiré para ahorrarme encuentros incómodos contigo hasta que bajes, solo te guiaré hasta ahí.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza, Mime caminó por las escaleras e Ikki le siguió con un poco de distancia hasta pasar por todas las escaleras. El mayor abrió una puerta a su izquierda y a través de esta se podía ver una habitación muy escueta, con solo una cama, un closet y una mesa de noche al lado de esta.

Tres de las cuatro paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, y la última tenía un color naranja que contrastaba de aquellas otras para hacer la habitación no tan iluminada.

En esta pared, se encontraba la puerta que Ikki supuso daría al baño.

Siguió a Mime y este entró abriendo la puerta de manera que parecía solo haberla tocado. Cuando estuvo en media estancia señalo uno de los grifos.

—Este da al agua caliente —señaló al otro—, y por obvio el otro da la fría. Te recomiendo que primero abras la fría para que no te salga demasiado caliente. Y no sé si lo hayas notado pero hay una puerta al lado de esta que da al cuarto de lavado, están ambas máquinas para que tu ropa no tarde tanto en secarse.

Ikki estaba anonado, avergonzado quizá. Ese recibimiento no se lo esperaba de parte del mayor y menos que le diese indicaciones claras y concisas de lo que debía hacer mientras se quedaba en esa casa. La lluvia no dejaba de golpear contra las cristaleras y supuso que amortiguaban el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada del otro.

—Agradezco tu hospitalidad —murmuró de forma intangible que parecía que se le había escapado la voz en alguna parte de la casa— pero me es incómodo estar así y… —iba a seguir alegando cuando volvió a estornudar. Mime se acercó preocupado por el estado que el otro ya venía demostrando.

—Lo que necesitar ahora es de menos agradecerme —le dijo con voz calmada, con su rostro cercano a la cara de Ikki pues estaba de cuclillas y mantenía una de sus manos en la espalda del otro. Después de estornudar tuvo un ataque de tos nada serio, pero que daba indicios de lo que ocurriría después si no se daba prisa en bañarse —te dejaré solo para que puedas ducharte, cualquier cosa puedes decirme.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos hacía la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras de sí. Ikki ya no tosía pero sentía la faringe echar llamas y como esta se había resecado por lo que había pronosticado Mime como un resfrío.

Lo primero que buscó fue una toalla para poder quitarse su ropa, poder ir hacia el baño y tomar la ya tan necesitada ducha. La encontró en una repisa con otras demás dobladas y acomodadas, de un extraño color rojo.

Tomó una de ellas y se quitó las ropas mojadas que traía consigo. Se puso la toalla lo más rápido que pudo, como si hubiese cámaras alrededor de él.

Salió del cuarto de baño y buscó con la mirada la puerta tan afamada que tenía dentro el cuarto de lavado.

De no ser porque Mime la había mencionado, el jamás la hubiera visto. Era una puerta que se confundía con la pared alrededor de ella, con su ropa que goteaba en una de sus manos abrió el umbral de esta y caminó rápido hacia dentro. En la habitación se encontraban ambas máquinas prometidas por el otro, supuso que la que se abría por el frente sería la secadora.

Se regresó al baño al darse cuenta que necesitaba exprimir sus ropas en la tina antes de meterlas en la secadora, pues el agua sobrante podría causarle algún daño a los circuitos de la máquina.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaban lo suficientemente secas como para no soltar agua las metió en la secadora y presionó varios botones, pensando que no debería ser muy distinto a la lavadora, además de que estos venían con la especificación de su función.

Presionó el botón más grande y la secadora comenzó a funcionar, por lo que salió de la habitación para ir, ahora sí, a darse el baño que Mime le insistía y no resfriarse.

Giró uno de los grifos, el que recordaba echaba el agua fría, y casi por inercia, giró también el contrario. A los pocos minutos el agua se volvió relajante y tibia por lo que dejó por un lado la toalla y se metió en la ducha.

Lo primero que sintió al contacto de su piel con el líquido fue una sensación que lo dejaba adormilado, cerró los ojos y sumergió la cabeza bajo aquel chorro de agua tibia.

Los abrió y estancó su mirada en la pared, en un punto más arriba de los grifos y se pasó una mano por el cabello, escupió un poco del agua que se había internado en su boca y se jaló los cabellos para obligarse a mirar arriba. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar cerrarse por el agua y sopló para evitar que esta se volviese a meter en su boca.

El tiempo pasaba de forma lenta y tortuosa. Lo que parecieron horas para él después de haber entrado en la habitación cerró ambos grifos y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, para quitarse la mayor cantidad de agua posible del rostro.

Tomó la misma toalla que había sacado de la repisa y la apoyó en su rostro, escondiéndolo mientras su mente no pensaba en nada, tal vez por los vapores que hay en el cuarto de baño.

Se cubrió la cintura con la toalla, caminó fuera y sus pasos fueron de manera automática hacia el cuarto de lavado. Como lo pensó, la secadora ya estaría reposando, abrió la compuerta y sacó sus ropas de las cuales también adivinó estaban calientes por el uso de la máquina.

Se las puso rápidamente y ahora utilizó la toalla para secarse el cabello.

Caminó escaleras abajó y encontró a Mime en la sala, con las manos en las sienes, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y con una taza de lo que dedujo, era té frente a él. A juzgar por su apariencia, se notaba preocupado.

Ikki bajó de manera casi silenciosa, de no ser por el estúpido rechinar de la madera, Mime no hubiese volteado en su dirección, ni puesto la sonrisa que siempre le veía cuando iba a la editorial.

—Ya terminaste —dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminó frente a Ikki, este tenía su mirada confundida pero el rostro inamovible —justo ahora te iba a preguntar si querías una taza de café o té. Pero recordé que estabas en la ducha y mejor me serví uno —se rió de su propia manera de ser. Despistado, de forma leve pero intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Gracias —susurró Ikki, se mordió un labio y decidió—: un café me gustaría.

Mime caminó hacia la cocina para prepararlo e Ikki le siguió. Se quedó sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras observaba al otro preparar la cafetera. Mime se notaba preocupado de nueva cuenta, y no quería demostrarlo a Ikki ya que cuando volteaba hacia él sonreía de forma falsa, o al menos así lo percibía Ikki.

Cuando Mime dejó el agua para que hirviera se sentó al lado de Ikki y apoyó sus codos en la mesa. Suspiró para poder aclararse la garganta.

—Según he visto eres alérgico a las… moras, ¿no? —Ikki se mostró confundido de que al otro supiese aquel dato pero asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levantó para tender la toalla que ya no necesitaba.

A pesar de no verla, sentía la penetrante mirada de Mime en su espalda, un escalofrío le recorrió y no sabía dónde poner la toalla. Se giró para observar a Mime y preguntarle con la mirada. Este pareció entenderle y se paró.

—Déjame —le ordenó, Ikki le tendió la toalla y el salió hacia una de las habitaciones que estaba al lado de las escaleras.

Ikki siguió su ruta con la mirada y se perdió en el lugar en el que Mime había desaparecido.

Se preguntó a donde fue y se volvió a sentar en la silla, con la mano como único sostén de su cabeza, la cual ya comenzaba a tener síntomas de sueño, y observaba a alguna parte sin específico de la mesa en lo que el otro regresaba.

Sus párpados pesaban plomo, sus pensamientos cruzaban con lentitud su cabeza y sus ojos observaban con pereza a alguna parte del vacío. Escuchó los pasos de Mime y eso hizo que abriera los ojos abruptamente y se viera sorprendido.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Mime.

—Supongo —fue la floja respuesta de Ikki. Se encogió de hombros.

El chillido de la cafetera interrumpió el silencio que iba a comenzar entre ellos y Mime fue tranquilamente hacia ella.

Esta vez Ikki no pudo contra el sueño por lo que cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a Mime y se pellizcaba de forma leve la frente para hacerse saber que no podía dormir.

— ¿Con leche? —escuchó a la voz de Mime muy distante.

—Ehh… sí —respondió desde su lugar, sorprendido de que aún tuviese conciencia suficiente como para decir algo, y agregó—, sin azúcar, por favor.

Mime asintió a la petición de Ikki y se lo preparó, al tiempo que hacia uno para él. Caminó hacía el escritor y puso frente a su cara la taza.

—Despierta —mencionó de forma divertida al ver como todo el cuerpo del menor se encontraba relajado y su respiración era casi automática —la mesa es un sitio demasiado incómodo para recostarte.

Ikki hizo una especie de sonido que Mime catalogó como un gruñido, soltó una risa por eso y observó como el menor volvía del mundo de los sueños y observaba amenazadoramente a su taza de café. Como si esta fuese la que lo levanto y estaba teniendo un lindo sueño.

La tomó bostezando y se la llevó a los labios de forma distraída, casi se quema la lengua. Saltó de su propio lugar por la impresión y casi derrama el contenido de la taza en la mesa. Mime rió por lo divertido de la escena.

Cuando Ikki hubiera recuperado la compostura, se aseguró de enviarle a su editor una mirada asesina, el otro fingió demencia y se tomó el contenido de su taza con tranquilidad. Eso sacó al peliazul de sus cabales.

Aguzó el oído, esperando no oír el golpeteo de la lluvia y poder irse de ahí. Para su mala suerte, la lluvia parecía ir en su contra, pues en vez de descender el ritmo, ahora golpeaba más fuerte que hace veinte minutos.

—Maldición —murmuró apretando a la pobre taza que toco para servirle café. La cual por estar dormido casi le quema la lengua.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Mime, genuinamente interesado por lo que sea que fuese a decir Ikki de su actual enojo, pues sabía que no era su culpa la preocupación en el actual semblante del otro.

—No para de llover —dijo, más para sí que para su interlocutor.

Mime dirigió de forma inevitable hacia uno de los ventanales, susurró algo que Ikki no pudo escuchar y le respondió.

—Tienes razón. En ese caso, te quedarás en el cuarto de invitados.

Ikki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo que menos quería era quedarse en su casa; no, jamás aceptaría algo así.

—No gracias —dijo de forma firme.

Mime le observó de perfil, le dirigió una mirada escéptica y caminó hacía la cocina y dejar su taza en el fregadero.

—Se te nota muy cansado Phoenix —aseguró, tomó la taza de Ikki y repitió lo mismo que con la suya —será mejor que descanses, ya que mañana tienes que visitar a tu hermano sino mal recuerdo...

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó interrumpiendo el diálogo del mayor.

—Mi jefe mencionó que pediste mañana el día libre, y supongo que como es 9 de Septiembre estarías con tu hermano, ya que ese es su cumpleaños.

— ¿Me has investigado o algo parecido? —cada palabra que pronunciaba Mime parecía ser que la sacaba de su cabeza por medio de algún poder telepático.

—No. Simplemente fui un amigo íntimo de tu hermano en la secundaria —respondió, Ikki se volvió de nuevo confundido.

—Pero si eres mayor que yo y le gano por casi dos años… —trató de unir puntos.

—Ajá —admitió Mime mientras enjabonada las tazas —soy mayor que tú, POR MESES, no AÑOS. Deberías saber que tu hermano fue mi Kouhai.

—Oh —se sorprendió Ikki, ahora tenía sentido del por qué conocía datos personales suyos. Aunque jamás lo vio en su preparatoria —así que tú eras Karimoto-sempai.

—SÍ. Ese es mi apellido —asintió dejando de lado las tazas y recargando sus codos en el pretil para mirar a Ikki —te recomiendo que duermas ya, el sueño está plasmado en toda tu cara.

Ikki le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero tenía razón. El golpetear de la lluvia le diría que tardaría más de lo que él quisiera. Se levantó de la silla y se alejó hacia el segundo piso.

Mime le siguió el paso con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su periferia. Cuando lo hizo se giró para ver al fregadero, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces y caminó hacia la sala, en donde había dejado abandonada a una taza con té de hierbas. Se sentó frente a esta y la rodeó con sus manos. Inmediatamente el calor que seguía teniendo hizo contacto con sus manos. Y él observó a sus manos con la mirada perdida, como si eso fuera un ritual, algo que hacía cada tanto y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que algo en concreto ocurriera.

Observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, apenas y pasaban de la medianoche. Suspiró derrotado y dejó de lado la taza que antes pensaba tomarse.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para dormir un poco, al menos antes de levantarse en la mañana a arreglar su jardín. Pues estaba seguro que la lluvia habría arruinado un poco a sus plantas.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Intentaré mantener mis notas originales (del otro foro) y publicarlas con su respectivo capítulo. Son ocho capítulos y, como lo dije arriba estoy muy orgullosa de ellos (especialmente de los primeros cuatro, que son los medio larguidones).

Si te gustó deja comentario, me animan demasiado *infla mofletes*. Si encuentra alguna falta ortográfica por ahí o algún código raro (porque me dio flojera hacerle limpieza) avísame y lo corrijo que ahorita ya es algo tarde.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Cuestión de festejar

**Comentarios:** Como dije, ya tenía todo el fic listo, así que intentaré terminar de publicarlo todo antes de que inicie Mayo. Es muy probable que no lo haga pero siempre es bueno tener esperanzas. Gracias por su comentario a **Scorpio G** (no me podía creer la longitud, no sabes cómo te adlro) y espero que más personas se animen a comentar, recuerden, ¡es para ayudar a la pareja!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Cuestión de festejar

* * *

Jugó con el lápiz frente a él durante un par de minutos. Después, cuando se aburrió de su nuevo entretenimiento decidió subir la vista para dejar que la idea volviera a pasar por su mente como quería desde un principio.

La principal razón por la que tenía un lápiz a la mano era, para anotar sus ideas principales y que así no se le fueran de la mente. Pero esta pasó tan rápido que ni tomar el lapicero pudo cuando su mente ya se encontraba vacía.

Observó a su alrededor, la habitación que le había ofrecido Mime aquella noche era acogedora pero demasiado simple. Sin embargo, era perfecta a su parecer. Decidió dejar su vista abandonada en la pared de en frente y buscar con la mirada la madera de la puerta del cuarto de servicio. Pero no, esta se camuflaba de forma tan perfecta que no podría descubrirla sin ayuda del editor.

—Maldición —se dijo de forma leve. Dejó el lápiz en la mesa al lado de su cama y salió de la estancia.

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo que había para bajar por las escaleras, y pensó en la posibilidad que tendría de observar la lluvia por un rato más. Sólo eso necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió otra presencia en la estancia. Se volteó y de nuevo observó aquellos cabellos naranjas.

— ¿Problemas para dormir? —Adivinó. El moreno asintió con la cabeza de forma casi leve —. No te preocupes, no eres el único.

La vista de Ikki se dirigió hacia los ventanales y soltó un suspiro al saber que de nuevo, estaría en compañía del joven editor. Mime le observó con una ceja levantada pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo mantuvo su distancia.

Así pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos. Ambos haciéndose compañía mutua, sin articular ningún otro sonido sino el de su respirar tranquilo. En un momento dado a Ikki le dio por alejarse del espectáculo que ofrecían las danzarinas gotas de lluvia impactando contra los grandes ventanales y se dirigió hacía el pasillo.

Mime, por no encontrarse solo le siguió. Observando por el rabillo del ojo cualquier movimiento ejecutado por el otro, buscando alguna otra forma de adivinar los pensamientos del menor sin preguntarlos en voz alta. Intentando averiguar algo de su interior por medio de sus gesticulaciones físicas.

Pero nada. No demostraba absoluta y totalmente nada de su interior con sus movimientos. Por supuesto que iba de un lado a otro del primer piso como un gato enjaulado, pero eso no quería decir que demostrara lo que le aquejaba, al menos para no dormir.

Y no se atrevía a preguntar, ya que si lo hacía, el otro se aseguraría de darle una respuesta inafirmativa. Diciendo algo respecto a la inspiración que no se le figuraba ninguna otra cosa que mentiras.

Dejando de seguir al moreno. Se encaminó a la cocina para prepararse una infusión y pasar un rato en vela, al menos en lo que le entraba el sueño.

— ¿Gustas algo? —Preguntó. Sabiendo que el otro le escuchaba perfectamente.

Ikki no respondió. Mime se encontraba preparando la tetera para ponerla a hervir al tiempo que cabeceaba en dirección a la sala, donde supuso que se encontraba el menor y presintiendo que la falta de respuesta era algo anormal en el otro. Conociéndolo al menos por un par de relatos que tuvo con su hermano menor, se abrió paso fuera de la cocina y comenzó una pequeña e innecesaria búsqueda con el fin de encontrar al escritor.

Lo encontró observando sus fotografías, unos cuantos retratos que se tomó con Shun, observándolo con un poco de cariño, probablemente añoranza y ternura en la mirada. Una sonrisa gentil se encontraba adornando a sus labios y eso sorprendía en sobremanera a Mime, que su Kouhai le haya mencionado sobre la cara gentil de otro no quiere decir que hubiese creído en sus palabras.

El de cabellos azules, al sentirse observado, volvió la vista al intruso (observación curiosa, pues el dueño de la casa no era precisamente el escritor) y dejó la fotografía en dónde recordaba haberla tomado.

— ¿Qué? —Lanzó aturdido. Suponiendo que el otro le haya dicho algo era la única opción viable que había encontrado para responderle. Mime no pudo evitar el sonreír burlón.

—Te pregunté si querías algo. Estaba por hacerme un té con hierbas y aprovechando que se te fue el sueño iba a preparar otro, ¿gustas? —Respondió conteniendo la risotada que amenazaba por salir de su boca. El ver a su escritor sorprendido, y en especial alguien tan frío y enojón le divertía más de lo que admitiría.

—Ehh… —La respuesta había muerto en su boca antes de ser siquiera pensada. Las notas dejaron de pasar por su tubo traqueal y selló sus labios al saber que no saldría ningún sonido que saciara la cuestión del mayor frente a él. Sabiendo eso volvió su vista en dirección a la diversa gama de retratos que el de cabellos naranja tenía a su disposición en un anaquel construido específicamente para la tarea asignada por el ojiamatista.

Mime enarcó una ceja. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a regresar sobre sus pasos, por lo que girando sobre su eje ejecutó un simple movimiento hasta que nuevamente el otro articuló palabras.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Escuchó que el menor decía. Movido por la curiosidad volteó hacía el lugar que el moreno apuntaba y su boca emitió un gesto de sorpresa. La verdad es que hace mucho que no tocaba aquel marco. Ni siquiera pensaba en él.

—Ella se llama Mía —respondió tomando el retrato con las manos y sonriéndole al espectro en la fotografía. Hace mucho que no tomaba aquel cuadro entre sus manos y había extrañado aquel contacto tan extraño el que era tener la madera entre sus dedos—, es una ex-novia de la preparatoria.

Ikki repentinamente se sintió un poco incómodo. El hablar de parejas no era su especialidad, y menos de alguien con quien poco había convivido como lo era el mayor frente a él.

Se removió incómodo en su lugar, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento e intentar esquivar cualquier duda que tuviese el otro.

—Es linda —fue lo único que atinó a decir. La duda sobre aquella chica lo carcomía, por supuesto. Pero su curiosidad no colindaba con el mutismo que siempre encantaba de presumir y no hablar más de lo debido. Mime soltó un suspiro, ganándose la atención del de cabellos azules.

—Sí, lo era —respondió dejando la fotografía en su lugar. Ikki lo observó extrañado pero no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se fue a pasear por toda la sala. Demonios, quería salir.

Mime regresó a la cocina y encendió la estufa al tiempo que observaba a su alrededor, buscando algo con que tener entretenimiento propio, además de vigilar que su té no se quemase no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando se había dispuesto a salir de nueva cuenta de la cocina su salida fue interrumpida por el de cabellos azules quien entraba como si no tuviese otra opción además de aquella.

—Es aburrido el insomnio —acotó antes siquiera de que el otro pusiese en duda la razón que lo impulsó a ir hacia la cocina. Mime se mordió un labio. Quería ser hospitalario pero sería un tanto incómodo a tan altas horas de la noche. Asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al moreno.

—Ya lo creo —suspiró volviendo su vista hacía la infusión de hierbas que se encontraba en pleno calentamiento—. Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Quieres un té?

—Supongo que nada malo me hará —indicó sentándose en la mesa del comedor. Mime rió un poco con el comentario y cuando este comenzó a hervir preparó dos tazas para servir el hervido de hojas secas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron atentos a su propia porcelana un silencio embargante se apoderó de la estancia, con excepción del relajante titileo de la lluvia. Esta vez, Ikki tuvo especial cuidado de no tomar el té con la lengua, puesto que no quería volver a quemarse.

Cuando ambos concluyeron con su propia porción la dejaron en la mesa y no evitaron que el mutismo continuara en los alrededores. La verdad es que se sentía demasiado cómodo como para querer romperlo.

Mime se levantó sin previo aviso después de haber visto el reloj de pared y fue a donde adivinó el menor el segundo piso. Puesto que el sonido de la madera quejándose del peso era inigualable en toda la casa.

Cuando regresó tenía consigo lo que Ikki pensó era su móvil, comenzando a textear un poco y después de realizar aquello decidió abandonarlo en la mesa, justo al lado de su vacía taza.

Ikki, sin poder evitarlo formuló una pregunta.

— ¿A quién era?

—A tu hermano —contesto el mayor. Ikki enarcó una ceja confundido, por lo que el otro, en suspiros agregó—. Ya es nueve de septiembre, es su cumpleaños.

Ikki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si bien no pensó que el otro tomase aquel dato como interesante menos pasó por su mente el siquiera que se acordase de este y que tomara nota del tiempo que pasaba.

Internamente muerto de la vergüenza, tuvo el impulso de pararse de su lugar en la mesa. Recorrió un poco la silla hacia atrás, pero aparte de eso sus músculos no realizaron ningún movimiento que delatase su deseo de levantarse de su lugar, al contrario. Sus manos se tensaron en contra la mesa y temblaron levemente; su rostro se mostraba sorprendido de las acciones que su cuerpo realizaba sin su propio consentimiento, o al menos eso develaba su rostro.

Mime se quedó con la duda en la boca, el deseo de preguntarle lo que le aquejaba era demasiado. La tentación era mucho mayor que su cordura; aún a su pesar los únicos que hablaron y dejaron que las cuestiones se presentaran fueron sus orbes color amatista. Los cuales brillaron de locura al no dejar que sus labios soltaran sonido. Probablemente una de sus cejas se arqueó pero de ser así, no fue notada por el menor presente.

Por fin, mordiendo su lengua para buscar las palabras adecuadas y no precipitarse a preguntar de una forma inadecuada, las palabras salieron de su boca libres pero hasta cierto punto, sujetas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dudó. Ikki lo observó como si hubiese preguntado algo que seguramente era más que innecesario.

—Por supuesto. Es sólo que… había olvidado el cumpleaños de Shun —admitió apesadumbrado. Mime alzó altivo una de sus cejas, no sabía que podría responder en aquel momento. Dudaba si debía responder algo en realidad. Observó su propio teléfono en busca de respuestas y la duda se disipó con sólo observar el aparato.

— ¿Tienes tu celular? —Cuestionó observando expectante al otro. Ikki, confundido, negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Mime sonrió leve y le extendió el propio. La mirada del menor ahora tenía más dudas que respuestas en la mirada que hace un par de segundos.

— ¿Para qué me lo entregas? —Su mirada denotaba, más allá de duda. Un ligero toque de vergüenza.

—Una pregunta no se contesta con otra Phoenix, ya te lo he dicho. —el menor bufó por la represalia. El de cabellos naranjados soltó un exhalo buscando tranquilidad frente a la brusquedad con la que el otro reaccionaba—. Es para que felicites a tu hermano, no tienes nada mejor que hacer para pasar el tiempo y dudo que quieras salir al jardín para observar la masacre de plantas que la lluvia ha dejado —Ikki emitió un sonido dándole la razón. Dubitativo, tomó el aparato. Nunca utilizando una pantalla táctil se mordió un labio, buscando una respuesta a las dudas que se formulaban en su mente conforme movía el dedo frente a la pantalla sin lograr un avance.

—La pantalla está bloqueada —realizó después de leer las blancas letras que aparecían en la pantalla. Mime se vio sorprendido durante un par de segundos y después de aquello asintió con la cabeza.

—Como cualquier teléfono cuando bloqueas la pantalla —aseguró extrañado. Ikki le asesinó con la mirada por no dar ayuda alguna con su problema. Probablemente enojado, devolvió el aparato.

—No me gusta utilizar esa clase de teléfonos —agregó dando sentido a su acción anterior—. Me gusta más el utilizar celulares de teclado.

Mime le observó ahora divertido.

—Si ese era el problema puedes llamarle, es aún más sencillo. —Acotó haciéndolo obvio. El de cabellos azules, muerto por no haber pensado siquiera en eso no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornasen de un amapola vívido—. ¿Entonces? —Implicó inseguro el ojiamatista.

—De acuerdo —terció Ikki. Mime sonrió y logró lo que el otro había intentado sin el menor éxito, después movió quien sabe que más y ahora pegaba el aparato a su oreja.

Los segundos de espera para que el chico de cabellos verdes respondiera le parecieron eternos a Ikki. Cuando el rostro de Mime tuvo movimiento gesticulatorio supo que su menor había contestado.

— ¡Shun! —Exclamaba el editor feliz de escuchar la voz del aludido al otro lado de la línea —Bien, gracias por preguntar. Si, lo recuerdo, te envié felicidades hace un rato —escuchó Ikki a medias la conversación que el otro mantenía con su hermano. — ¿Ikki? Sí lo recuerdo, de hecho ahora se encuentra conmigo, ya te lo paso.

Sin anunciarlo antes, le entrega el móvil a Ikki, quien confundido lo toma. Imitando al otro se lo lleva a la oreja.

— ¿Hola? —Acotó dubitante. Sin esperar demasiado que su hermano le contestase. Probablemente hubiera cortado la llamada sin darse cuenta siquiera.

— ¿Ikki? —dijo inseguro. El mencionado sonrió con la cabeza e hizo un pequeño sonido dándole un afirmativo — ¡Nii-san! Me alegra saber que no te encuentras solo en tu departamento, al menos.

Ikki tuvo un tic en el ojo después de escuchar aquello. El menor no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando una cuestión le asaltó la mente.

— ¿Qué haces con Mime-senpai? No sabía que lo conocieses —El mayor de los hermanos mandó a llamar a toda su paciencia para responderle.

—Trabajo con él y ayer me dijeron que sería mi nuevo editor. Es más que obvio el que debiera conocerlo. —resumió la historia de su hermosa amistad. Casi tan apático como sonaba cuando le preguntaban la hora.

Pero aquella respuesta pareció iluminar al menor, que no dudó en hacer un sonido de comprensión al respecto.

—Ahhh.

—Casi se me pasa decir, —respondió Ikki, antes de que el menor interrumpiese su hilo de pensamientos y cambiase el tema que centraba a Ikki —: Feliz cumpleaños, Shun.

—Gracias. Espero que la lluvia no sea problema para cuando regreses a tu departamento —soltó sin más. Ikki soltó un exhalo de añoranza, como extrañaba su frío y álgido departamento. Tan simple y sin Mimes que molestaran.

—Igual lo espero Shun.

El menor se esperó a que su hermano dijese algo más, pero sabiendo que la salida de las notas sería negada de la boca de su hermano acotó.

—Bueno, me da gusto saber que al menos no te encuentras solo —aseguró—. De igual forma, deberías venir a visitarme más seguido. Tal vez y puedas platicarme de algún libro que pienses en escribir.

—Lo del libro lo dudo. Pero no pienso el negarte la visita —afirmó sonriéndole a la nada, simulando que frente a él se encontraba su querido hermanito menor—. Bueno, el celular es de Mime por lo que me despido.

— ¡Oh no! Por mi no hay ningún problema —se apresuró a interponerse en la plática el mayor.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte Nii-san —se lamentó el menor— sin embargo, lo mejor será decirlas en persona. ¡Cuídate Nii-san!

—Cuídate también Shun —secundó la despedida el otro. Cuando el sonido de la nada embargó el otro lado de la línea entregó el electrónico y se levantó de su lugar.

—Te dije que por mí no había inconvenientes —le reprendió Mime tomando receloso el móvil. Ikki decidió ignorar su queja hasta encontrar una respuesta que saciase al otro.

—No se trata de eso Karimoto-san —respondió Ikki saliendo de la cocina, después de esperar un par de segundos continuó con su explicación— se trata de que no había mucho que decir.

Mime gruñó por su respuesta.

—No me gusta que me digas por mi apellido —acotó molesto—. Ni siquiera tu hermano sigue haciéndolo.

—Eres casi un desconocido para mí, no veo por qué no utilizarlo —se encogió de hombros.

Si Mime pensaba en responderle algo, la represalia murió en su garganta y eso no hizo más que humillarlo frente al otro. Probablemente fuese el karma por haberse reído hace rato, cuando al otro le había dado por quemarse la lengua con el café. Pero aquello no era su culpa, había sido la del peliazul por no poner atención a su propia infusión.

Antes de pensar en responderle algo, el otro se alejó de la estancia en dirección al segundo piso.

—Me iré a dormir —o al menos a intentarlo, pensó.

Mime, sabiendo que se encontraría solo le prestó un poco de atención a su teléfono. En este casi no había nada interesante pero necesitaba ver su agenda para recordar lo que probablemente se le olvidara si no la revisaba.

Pero no había nada importante en esta, sólo se trataba de ir el día siguiente a la editorial a checar un par de cosas en ventas. Y como era algo que no realizaba demasiado no le preocupó el apresurarse a dormir y se dispuso a platicar con el que fuera su Kouhai antes de dormir.

Sabía que el menor era nocturno. Cuando estuvo en el secundario siempre le veía dormido en las clases más tempranas y después de estas ya se encontraba mucho mejor. De hecho hasta podría decir con más ánimos para realizar las actividades que el instituto educacional requería en sus integrantes.

También recordaba de este que idolatraba con creces a su Nii-san. Eso lo supo por lo que las demás personas decían acerca de este a sus espaldas. Claro que no lo harían cerca de él porque era todo un gruñón, sin embargo eso no lo dejaba fuera de demostrar cariño cuando se encontraba cerca de su menor consanguíneo.

Le hacía gracia el pensar cuanto odiara el moreno a la tecnología que su móvil poseía, puesto que con no haber sabido cómo manejar aquel aparato cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos notó la ira salir de todos y cada uno de sus poros en conjunto de la impaciencia y la cordura.

Estuvo a punto de escribirle al menor cuando este se había adelantado.

 ** _‹‹¿Sigue Ikki ahí?››_** el texto dejó un poco acomplejado al mayor. Sin esperar mucho tiempo contestó.

 _ **‹‹Sigue en la casa si es lo que te preocupa››**_ Leyó un par de veces su mensaje antes de enviarlo.

 ** _‹‹No. Me refería si sigue en la misma habitación que tú››_** Respondió el menor a la anterior contestación del otro.

 _ **‹‹Ah, no. Ya se fue al piso de arriba››**_

 _ **‹‹Me preocupa, ¿Sabes?››**_ Mime sonrió un poco enternecido. La confesión le recordó a los tiempos en los que solía decirle cualquier cosa con esa soltura, cuando iban a la secundaria. Simplemente se le antojó tierno.

 _ **‹‹¿Por qué lo dices?››**_ Contestó el texto. En su mayor parte preocupado, en la otra, simplemente curioso.

 ** _‹‹Casi nunca le gusta hablar de él, y menos conmigo. Y es poco probable que si se lo pregunte me lo vaya a decir››_** Mime frunció el ceño. Soltó un exhalo antes de responderle.

 ** _‹‹No es algo que deba acomplejarte demasiado, Shun. Y dudo mucho que sea por motivos propios››_**

 ** _‹‹Espero que no lo sea. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?››_** Un mechón anaranjado surcó su rostro, con un poco de pesar lo apartó de este y arrugó la nariz al saber que la propia insinuación de un favor del menor era augurio de algo malo. La propia petición de parte de él era inusual, por lo que no dudo en responderle.

 _ **‹‹ ¿De qué se trata?››**_

 _ **‹‹Nunca tengo tiempo de ver a Ikki ahora con la universidad. Tú, en cambio lo tienes que ver casi todos los días››**_

 _ **‹‹Presiento que algo malo me vas a decir…››**_

 _ **‹‹Jajaja. Bueno, se trata de mantenerlo vigilado, ¿Si te lo puedo encargar?››**_ Mime se imaginó al menor con sus ojos de borreguito a medio morir y no pudo sino sonreír. Nadie se negaba a aquellos ojos.

 _ **‹‹Veré que puedo hacer››**_ Acotó dubitante.

 _ **‹‹Gracias Mime-senpai››**_ Sin decir ninguna otra palabra más, el menor se desconectó. Dejando a Mime pensando en algún plan para tener que ver todos los días al otro. O en alguna oración formulada para que el otro no le negase una respuesta. En eso, se fue toda su noche.

Cuando hubo amanecido se encontraba realizando un poco de café para despertar al otro.

La insistencia de la lluvia, había desaparecido hacía ya varias horas y eso sería una noticia de alegría para el menor que se encontraba ahí. Y hablando de Ikki, este se encontraba bajando los escalones con pesadez por el sueño aún presente en sus adoloridos músculos.

— ¿Problemas para dormir de nuevo? —Preguntó el mayor al observar un poco el semblante del joven escritor.

—Problemas para levantarme. —corrigió. Soltó un bostezo y con prominente lentitud se abrió paso entre la silla y la mesa para sentarse en esta — ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?

—Llamo mi jefe dándome la fecha límite de entrega —respondió el otro sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

— ¿Cuándo es? —Preguntó genuinamente interesado. Despertando de súbito del letargo que había tenido hasta hace unos momentos.

—Dentro de unos cuantos de meses —acotó el otro. Ikki realizó una mueca imperceptible para Mime. Quien observó sus manos, las cuales, se encontraban una en la puerta del frigorífico y otra apoyándose en este respectivamente. — ¿Algo en específico para desayunar?

—Cualquier cosa está bien —respondió somnoliento de nuevo y tapándose la boca escondiéndola para que el otro no viese la O que esta formaba.

— ¿Qué hay de un poco de jugo de naranja, avena y probablemente pan tostado? —Cuestionó dirigiéndose a su alacena al saber que en su refrigerador no se encontraba nada interesante para el desayuno.

—Suena bien —su vista se dirigió al mayor, el cual se encontraba sacando los platos y se levantó de su lugar para ayudarle.

—No es necesario que me ayudes —acotó observando el nulo intento del otro por quitarle la vajilla de las manos. — Hace unos minutos estaba preparando un poco de café, ¿Quieres jugo de naranja o el otro te apetece mejor?

—Ambos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —necesito el café para despertarme y el jugo de naranja puede acompañar mejor al pan tostado.

—Menuda combinación —dijo para sí Mime. Cuando observó la cafetera lo suficientemente caliente la quitó de su lugar y lo siguiente que realizó fue meter el pan en la tostadora.

Un poco de silencio acompañó la última palabra de Mime, en el tiempo que ambos esperaban a que la tostadora hiciese su trabajo observó al otro removerse incómodo en su lugar por la impaciencia que albergaba.

De mientras, el otro buscó con un poco de reticencia a que el silencio continuara algo para untar las tostadas. Sin mucho éxito hurgó en su alacena y en su frigórico en un par de ocasiones. Ambas, por supuesto fallidas.

— ¿Alguna idea para untar el pan tostado? —Preguntó rendido. Ikki lo observó extrañado, negando.

— ¿No hay mermelada?

Mime negó lentamente con la cabeza. Recriminándose el no haberla comprado cuando fue a completar su despensa hace un par de días. No pensó que la utilizaría y menos tan pronto.

—La última vez que la compré fue hace tres o cuatro meses —confesó recargándose en la baranda del fregadero. Tenía las mangas arriscadas porque en un rato de aburrimiento, se dispuso a vaciarlo y para eso tenía que lavar los trastes.

—Supongo que eso ha de ser una complicación —Suspiró el otro. Mime lamentó no poder ser lo suficientemente hospitalario como para hacer que el otro no se quedara pensando.

El sonido de la tostadora al levantarse los sorprendió a ambos que dieron un ligero salto en sus lugares. Mime se acercó a esta con un pequeño plato en el que las puso y acto seguido las dejó en la mesa.

— ¿Hay demasiado problema si te las comes solas? —Inquirió frunciendo los labios. Ikki las observó despectivamente y después de eso argumentó.

—No mucho. Pero, ¿tú no vas a comerlas?

—No me gusta mucho el pan —aseguró. A pesar de que sus acciones decían lo contrario. O de cualquier forma, ¿Por qué tendría pan en su casa cuando no gustaba mucho de este?

Ikki iba a preguntar cuando el otro le puso un plato de avena en su lugar y no dudó en concentrar su vista en este.

— ¡Buen provecho! —Le deseo Mime sentándose frente a él al tiempo que con una cuchara comenzaba a sorber su avena. Ikki, dijo lo mismo pero apenas perceptible para el otro por lo que no le importó si le había escuchado o no y repitió las acciones del otro con sus propios gestos.

Dieron las nueve de la mañana y ambos se encontraban enfrascados en una pequeña plática, o discusión; como sea, el punto a discutir era la fecha plazo.

—Entonces, ¿Seis meses exactos?

—Ajá —contestó Mime asintiendo de igual forma con la cabeza. — ¿Y de qué tratará en esta ocasión? Si puedo preguntar.

Ikki guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. No queriendo develar sus ideas al otro.

—Soy tu nuevo editor, tengo que saberlo —se jactó el otro sabiendo que si lo decía de otra forma no conseguiría ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Has leído algo mío? —Preguntó. Para asegurarse de que el otro tendría comprensión de sus ideas.

—He leído porque Shun me ha contado y la curiosidad siempre me ha vencido —se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea —dijo para sí —el punto es, ¿Conoces mi forma de interpretar los ambientes y escenarios que surgen por mi cabeza?

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Ikki sonrió.

—Pues, en esta ocasión realizaré algo diferente —se mordió un labio. Esperando la respuesta del otro a su anuncio.

Pero Mime no respondió al instante. Tardó un par de minutos antes de que siquiera le observara a los ojos y preguntara.

— ¿Y de qué será?

—Cambios —dijo. Aquella simple palabra daba pocos o ningún indicio del argumento de la historia en su mente, por lo que, perdiendo un poco de paciencia volvió a formular.

— ¿Cambios de qué?

—Cambios. Una metamorfosis literaria es mi nuevo e inexplorado manejo de ambientes, si bien he dado de todo en las otras obras en esta ocasión necesito hacer algo nuevo y que no tenga nada que ver con las otras presentaciones.

Mime, resignándose a saber que el otro no diría nada más que no hubiese dicho soltó un suspiro resignado y lo anotó en su agenda, necesitaba paciencia con él.

Se encontraron en diversos días aquellas primeras tres semanas de trabajo. Durante aquel tiempo Mime comenzó a insistir al otro que se quedase en su hogar. No dando la verdadera razón de sus insistencias pero haciéndole saber que lo quería en su cercanía.

Mime daba de todo para cumplirle la promesa hecha a Shun. De verdad que lo intentaba pero simplemente parecía que el otro gustaba de esquivarlo en la mayor cantidad de veces posible. Ikki insistía que no debía pasar en su casa todo el tiempo que se encontraran. Y aún a pesar de encontrarse ya en su vivienda seguía recriminándole aquello, sobre la incomodidad que sentía al entrar en la casa ajena. A lo que Mime no dudaba en responderle.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte. Imagina que es tu propio apartamento, puesto que de cierta forma vivirás conmigo.

Ikki siempre terminaba gruñendo después de escuchar aquello. Mime sonreía para sus adentros.

A pesar de todo eso, cuando se trataba de discutir la temática de su nuevo debut el de cabellos azules parecía entrar en una zona de confort, encontrando algo que le cayera bien en aquella casa.

La historia que el moreno trabajada trataba del género de suspenso. Por eso se refería a un cambio. Este siempre había intentado con fantasía, reflexión espiritual y drama; pero jamás había tocado el género terrorífico.

La trama hablaba, pues, acerca de una secta antigua. De personas que se aseguraban de que las predicciones realizadas por antiguos "Profetas" acerca de catástrofes a nivel mundial, ya fuesen tsunamis, terremotos y masacres se realizaran en las zonas exactas de estos. Estos existían desde el principio de la existencia humana, o al menos, así le gustaba asegurar, desde la primera profecía descrita como tal.

Sin dejar completamente de lado la fantasía, a dicha secta le había asignado cierta gama de poderes sobrenaturales que les daban las herramientas para completar sus trabajos de tan oscura índole.

Mime encontraba interesante el nuevo proyecto del otro. Por lo que desde que le fue explicado con más detalles no dudó en darle su completo apoyo.

Por lo que, con dos semanas de trabajo llevaban detrás de ellos al menos cien páginas de la historia. Algo no tan pequeño, sin embargo notable para comenzar apenas con el proyecto por lo que Mime decidió darle un par de días para que descansase de su trabajo.

—Pero no me siento cansado —replicó este. —De hecho aún tengo la mente fresca para las ideas.

—Y no te estoy diciendo que pares. —Le tranquilizó Mime —Sólo nos tomaremos un descanso, dime, ¿Has ido a pasear en esta semana? —Ikki negó con la cabeza — Bueno, en ese caso vamos a salir, ¿Te parece?

Al inicio no le convencía en absoluto la idea al menor. Por varias razones que no le mencionó al otro negó rotundamente con la cabeza, no lo haría, ni aunque se lo pidiese mil veces.

Per Ikki no contaba con que Mime fuese persistente, que lo convencería aún en su propia contra.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya eran amigos, algo que al mayor le pareció un gran avance en la misión entregada por su Kouhai, la cual comenzaba a ser más divertida que antes.

Pero el otro aún necesitaba tiempo para ganarse su confianza, al menos así le parecía a Mime.

Ikki, se dijo, era alguien extraño, sin lugar a dudas. Pero también era alguien a quien Mime le gustaba conocer. Una persona extrovertida, inteligente y sin escrúpulos. Era gruñón, odiaba que le insistiesen cuando se negaba a algo y tampoco le gustaba hablar acerca de su pasado. Ikki era Ikki. No había otra forma de describirlo, puesto que las palabras en su persona sobraban si se trataba de decir sobre su personalidad.

Ikki sabía reír, sabía mostrarse triste (a su manera), sabía tener rencor y también sabía apreciar las amistades.

Ikki era ahora su amigo, su escritor. Suyo, ahora daba peso a aquella palabra.

Suyo. Ikki era suyo. Que frase tan extraña, pero tan significativa para él.


	3. Atrapado

**Capítulo 3:** Atrapado.

* * *

Eran finales de Octubre. El viento helado que venía de las tierras superiores comenzaba a azotar a Japón con furia y pertinencia. El otoño comenzaba a ceder su lugar como estación templada y las bajas temperaturas hacían más que obvio el cambio de temporada. La hazaña de ir en busca de ropas más abrigadoras comenzaba a ser una prioridad para los habitantes.

A pesar de haberlo negado en un comienzo, Ikki no fue la excepción en la búsqueda de las prendas más calientes que se encontraran en su armario. No dejaba cabida en su cabeza a la sensibilidad al frío y mejor buscaba la forma de que su cuerpo desarrollara la resistencia a este mal de temperatura; aunque, tal como le ocurre con la lluvia, terminó resfriándose.

Ahora, se encontraba en la casa de Mime, como ya era costumbre, postrado en la cama y siendo atendido por el de ojos amatista como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

—Te lo dije —acotó el mayor con suficiencia, reprendiéndole por no haber tomado las medidas que antes le haya dado—. La próxima vez que pienses en ir a un lago asegúrate que sea en una estación CÁLIDA. Y yo estando cerca para asegurarme de que no cometas una estupidez.

Ikki soltó un bufido en señal de que comprendía la represalia de Mime. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero el termómetro que el otro le haya puesto en la boca se lo impidió. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con este de no ser porque… bueno. En realidad se atragantó.

Tosió un par de veces y acto seguido la intromisión en su boca fue extraída mientras era checada por el otro.

—39° Celsius —se lamentó observando el instrumento y dejándolo abandonado en la mesita. Se alejó un poco de la cama y fue al lavabo que había en el baño.

Ikki lo observó alejarse, ahora se lamentaba el no haber tenido cuidado de su salud. No por el hecho de enfermarse, sino por los cuidados extremistas que el de cabellos naranjas le ofrecía. Soltó un suspiro en pos de calmarse más la tan necesitada tranquilidad no llegó a su ser, debido a que el aíre no cruzaba con incipiente facilidad sus fosas nasales. Estaba que se lo llevaba el Hades.

Cuando el otro salió del baño, se encontró con Ikki maldiciendo por lo bajo y no pudo sino reír por la escena. El menor se aseguró de asesinarle con la mirada y Mime se acercó a la cama.

—Asegúrate de no saltar a ningún lago mientras me encuentro fuera de la casa —le anunció—, voy a la farmacia a comprar tus medicinas. NO tardo.

Ikki soltó un impropio mientras le observaba alejarse y soltó aíre por la boca. Ya que no podía hacerlo por la nariz probaba suerte por la tráquea.

Mime cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar al local en el que se encontraban las medicinas. Cuando llegó a este se acercó y pidió las drogas para su amigo en cama.

Ikki, contrario a lo que el otro le había ordenado, se había fugado de la cama y ahora se encontraba escribiendo un texto en su celular. Al menos en esa ocasión se lo había llevado consigo, pensó al recordar la primera noche habitada en aquella casa.

Y hasta aquel punto de su amistad, se daba cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía dentro de la estancia; ya no se incomodaba al ser invitado a esta ni mucho menos se proponía negar la invitación. De hecho, ahora sentía aquella más su casa que el departamento que habitaba.

Frunció los labios al saber semejante dato. Se propuso salir de la estancia pero ahora no tenía ninguna intención de provocar los cuidados de Mime, por lo que se regresó a la cama y siguió redactando el mensaje a Shun.

‹‹ _ **Me encuentro muy bien, Shun. No tienes de que preocuparte››**_ Sabía que le mentía y que el otro probablemente no le creería, pero no quería a más personas preocupadas por su estado de salud. Con Mime tenía más que suficiente.

Dejó el celular en la mesa de noche y se cubrió con las sábanas. La calidez de estas terminó meciéndolo y se quedó dormido antes de darse cuenta. Al tiempo que la inconsciencia se apoderaba de su psique, Mime entraba en la casa, con una bolsa en mano checando en el ticket que todo estuviese correcto.

No se esperaba con encontrarse al otro dormido.

Cuando subió al cuarto (del que se había apoderado Ikki, ya no sería más el de invitados) le sorprendió el observar a los brazos de Morfeo sobre su escritor y no pudo sino soltar un suspiro. Necesitaba despertarle, puesto que los medicamentos los necesitaba ingerir en ese momento.

—Ikki. Despierta —susurró con suavidad, el menor hizo un gesto queriendo ignorarle y Mime no tuvo otra alternativa que subir el tono de voz—. Ikki —reprendió.

El aludido pareció despertarse, mas cuando comenzaba a abrir los ojos los cerró y le dio la espalda al editor. Mime llamó a toda su paciencia para no ponerse a zarandearlo por los hombros.

—Ikki, tienes que tomarte la medicina —incitó al otro para que se levantara. Un esfuerzo inútil por supuesto.

Como no tenía otro remedio, lo primero que pensó fue el quitarle la sábana que le cubría de abrupto. Para ver si este así se levantaba para cubrirse.

Pero recordó que Ikki no era alguien friolento. Maldijo por lo bajo. Entonces fue cuando pensó en su teléfono.

—Es cierto —se dijo.

Todas las personas en la actualidad, sin excepción, se habían vuelto muy dependientes del aparato electrónico y sin duda, el menor contaba entre "todas las personas."

Por lo que, sacó su propio teléfono y marcó los dígitos que representaban al moreno. No tardó más de tres segundos en escucharse el tono de timbre de Ikki. Este, fastidiado por el ruido se levantó de su lugar.

Ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de su editor, cortó la llamada y se giró con el propósito de seguir durmiendo.

Mime, harto de aquello simplemente se lanzó contra el otro, haciendo que abriera los ojos de abrupto. Esperando que fuese alguien fuerte su instinto lo había despertado. Pero al ver que era él se permitió bajar la guardia y antes de darse cuenta sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza. Imposibilitadas de movimiento alguno por estar aprisionadas por las del mayor.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —vociferó observándolo. Mime, divertido se posicionó sobre el otro para captar toda su atención.

—No te despertaste cuando te lo dije por las buenas —acotó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias. Un minuto así, de castigo.

— ¡Bájate idiota! —Tomó una pausa para seguir maldiciéndole—. ¡Cabrón!

Sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas del menor sufrieron un cambio drástico de color. Pasaron del amapola por la fiebre, al carmesí por la vergüenza. Sentía la entrepierna del otro contra la suya y el pudor se vio reflejado en sus mejillas y mirada. No queriendo parecer incómodo buscó algo a su alrededor para fijar la mirada. El problema yacía en que el cuerpo del mayor ocupaba todo su campo de visión.

Mime, divertido por el reflejo de incomodidad en el otro no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que se encontraba sufriendo. No es que le gustara verlo sufrir, pero todas las personas merecían ser castigadas alguna vez.

Queriendo hacerle sufrir más, recargó más de su peso contra el otro. Ahora se encontraba más cerca de su rostro y le parecía divertida su expresión. Soltando una risa pícara, le sonrió.

— ¿Aprendiste la lección? —Cuestionó divertido. El orgullo de Ikki no le permitía verle a los ojos pero soltó un gruñido que sonó satisfactorio a los oídos del otro—. Bien, me bajaré y tú no te dormirás. Tomarás los medicamentos y después de eso ya puedes hacer lo que se te antoje. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí —respondió molesto. Sólo esperaba que el otro bajase ya, porque el pudor le estaba ganando la batalla.

De forma lenta y tortuosa, el otro dejó su peso a un lado y pasó su derecha sobre las piernas del otro. De forma inconsciente acercó su rostro al del menor, puesto que necesitaba hacerlo para poder bajarse sin soltar sus muñecas.

El rostro de Ikki no cambió de color en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando el otro soltaba sus muñecas de forma suave y provocadora. El menor torció la boca por la impaciencia y tuvo un creciente impulso de partear al mayor, para ver si es que este ya se bajaba.

Mime, cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando salió de la estancia, dejando solo a Ikki con las varias medicinas que el comprase hace sólo un cuarto de hora. Sin saber con exactitud cuál tomar optó por dejarlas ahí un rato.

Su rostro no abandonaba el color carmesí que había adquirido y decidió que lo mejor sería mojarse el rostro, para ver si es que de alguna manera lograba tranquilizarse. De la forma más silenciosa que pudo salió de la cama y caminó en dirección al lavabo. Esperando que la madera bajo sus pies no crujiese, tomaba cada paso con la mayor precaución de la que era capaz. Como si su vida dependiese de eso se metió al cuarto y caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar al grifo.

Dejó que sus manos fuesen cubiertas por la sensación de frescura y humedad durante unos cuantos segundos para después lanzar todo aquel líquido que había atrapado entre sus palmas con destino a su rostro. El agua no tardó en impactar y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el frío recorrer sus poros.

Se quedó estático durante un par de segundos, preguntándose si es que ya no había ningún sonrojo en su rostro que no fuese propiedad del resfrío que ahora sufría. Abrió los ojos para ver si es que ya no lo hacía.

Pero no había por qué estarse avergonzado, ¿o sí? Y, en el caso de que si lo hubiera, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué era lo que le había puesto el rostro de aquel modo? ¿El hecho de que el otro hubiese estado encima de él? Probablemente. Pero, ¿qué parte de todo eso? ¿Lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser? ¡No! ¿La cercanía de sus cuerpos? Tal vez.

Frente a todo eso, ¿por qué se alarmaba tanto? … No supo contestar aquella pregunta a pesar de haberla formulado durante varios minutos en su cabeza.

Salió del baño y sacó de la bolsa las medicinas que el mayor trajo para él. De la mesa de noche también tomó un vaso de agua que acompañaba a las cajas con pastillas entregadas por Mime. Sin darle mucho tiempo a negarse tomó aquellas y con ayuda del líquido pasaron pronto por su garganta.

Después de saber que el otro no le regañaría volvió a meterse en las sábanas. Ahora la cuestión es que el sueño se le había espantado y no podía hacer nada.

Pensó en escribir un poco, pero su editor se lo había prohibido si su salud se interponía de por medio. Bufó fastidiado, sabiendo que ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

Posicionó una de sus manos encima de su cabeza y se dispuso a observar el techo durante lo que le parecerían después horas hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando aquello ocurrió, Mime se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, para ver si el otro ya se había tomado los medicamentos.

Al ver el vaso de agua a la mitad y las cajas de las pastillas saqueada confió en que el otro le había obedecido. Por si acaso se acercó para tomarle la temperatura.

Puso una de sus manos en la frente del otro. Al contacto con su fría palma el moreno tembló un poco, sin despertarse en ningún momento.

En efecto, ya se le había bajado la fiebre y ahora sólo necesitaba descansar. Se acercó y depositó un beso en la frente del otro, de forma tímida y esperando que no lo despertase. Sonrió al ver que aquello no había ocurrido. Sostuvo su mano durante algunos segundos y después de ello le observó tiernamente; lo único que aquella oscuridad en la habitación parecía no tragarse, era el brillo que emanaba de los ojos de Mime al observarlo.

—

Primero de noviembre e Ikki comenzaba a despertarse de un largo sueño. Pero no le importaba, ya que al abrir los párpados se sentía de maravilla.

Lo primero que hizo fue desperezarse de aquel letargo que dominaba su cuerpo. Después de estirarse un poco sus sentidos comenzaron a recobrar fuerzas y observó a una maraña de cabellos naranjas a la orilla de la cama. Soltó un exhalo de resignación.

No es como si la enfermedad que le había aquejado fuese mortal y tuviera que quedarse todo el día con él. Tampoco es como si fuera un niño pequeño a quien se necesita proteger.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, se levantó de la cama e intentó no levantar al mayor. Cosa que difícilmente logró debido a que lo puso en la cama para que descansara al menos un poco.

No sabía que había dormido todo el día, hasta que vio el calendario marcado por el mayor en el cual ya no se encontraba el décimo mes como portada; y ahora su lugar era ocupado por el onceavo mes. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y se quedó viéndole hasta que las pisadas de Mime le hicieron volver a la realidad.

El otro se encontraba bostezando al tiempo que bajaba de forma lenta las escaleras. Con una mirada de cansancio buscaba no tropezarse con los grandes maderos por los que descendía y de forma cautelosa posicionaba los pies sobre los escalones.

—Buenos días —saludó de forma automática. El menor tardó un par de minutos en responderle, cosa que pareció pasar muy rápido para Mime. Quien se estaba muriendo del sueño y ahora se arrepentía de levantarse a esa hora.

—Buenos días —secundó después de siglos Ikki. Observó el trayecto que seguía Mime quieto hasta que se propuso el vigilar que el otro no tropezase con nada en su camino a la cocina.

Cuando entró en esta se propuso el vigilar por la salud del mayor y optó por ayudarle a preparar el desayuno. O decirle que descansara. Ambos eran buenas opciones.

—Mime… —comenzó tomando un par de platos de la alacena. El otro respondió con un sonido intangible, esperado para despistar al menor de su falta de horas de sueño pero siendo fracasado al final—. Creo que necesitas descansar. No se te nota bien.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Objetó el otro observándole cansino. Ikki observó el café que el otro tenía en una mano y cuchara en la otra.

—Porque estás tomando sal en vez de azúcar —respondió señalando el contenido de la cuchara. El cual se distinguía fácilmente debido a que el dulce era más cristalino y fino que el cloruro de sodio. Mime, atontado por su falta se levantó de su letargo y despertó.

—Eh… —atinó a tartamudear. No tenía ninguna otra objeción a la represalia que el otro le había dado y menos una razón para excusarse. Puesto que no podía mentirle fácilmente.

Cerró varias veces la boca después de haberla abierto y ver que lo único que salía de esta eran bacterias, que por supuesto no lo daban a entender.

Ikki le observó en silencio durante varios minutos. Enojado probablemente, pero Mime estaba seguro que no cambiaría de idea. Por fin, atreviéndose a responder separó los labios por enésima vez y habló.

—No te preocupes, no es nada de que debas dar prioridad —tomó una pequeña pausa para tomar aíre—. Te lo aseguro.

Ikki suspiró, resignado y dejó el tema de lado. A pesar de que la curiosidad le carcomía demasiado. Y el deseo de hacerle descansar era inevitable.

—

Sin preguntárselo a Ikki, Mime había decidió descansar del libro por al menos una semana. El trabajo era agotador y ya casi estaba completo pero, todavía tenían un gran plazo para entregarlo. Así que prisas por escribirlo no había.

Por lo que había decidido que aquel no tocaría su computadora, menos su propio hogar durante aquella semana. Y tomarían aquel tiempo en una casa de campo perteneciente a la familia del mayor.

— ¿Pero, y mi ropa? ¿Qué hay de mi propio espacio personal? —Cuestionó cuando su amigo le mencionó la idea. Mime pareció pensarlo seriamente durante severos minutos.

—Tomaremos un rato para que realices una maleta, sólo será una semana. No seas un adicto al trabajo —aconsejó con sus orbes amatistas gentiles y risueñas como siempre.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes un trabajo que atender? —Acotó serio. Intentando llevarle la contraria al hombre de cabellos zanahoria frente a él.

—No esta semana. Al menos es lo que nos han dicho a nuestra área —Aseguró diciendo en otras palabras "no te escaparás."

Ikki, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la propuesta y entrar a su apartamento para tomar varios cambios de ropa y seguir al mayor.

¿Por qué no se negó? Quién sabe.

Seis horas más tarde, Ikki se encontraba durmiendo —incómodamente— en el asiento de copiloto mientras Mime conducía por la larga y desocupada autopista.

Sus manos apenas y se movían en milésimas pero era sólo en contadas ocasiones. La luz que los faros frontales brindaban apenas y era suficiente para alumbrar la carretera en la que transitaban.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar. Se mordió el labio sabiendo que se trataba de Shun, seguramente sería un mensaje preguntando sobre su Nii-san ya que ahora este se encontraba todo el tiempo en su cercanía.

Pero no podía responderle ahora, se encontraba conduciendo y no podía dejar de prestarle atención al camino sólo por hablar con su Kouhai. No podía. Y menos encontrándose tan cerca del destino de viaje.

Sin que se diera cuenta, los ojos de Ikki se abrieron y de forma somnolienta los frotó. Soltó un bostezo para desperezarse y acto seguido observó extrañado al mayor mientras conducía el auto. Pensando que el otro se encontraba pensando en la carretera se sorprendió de que este le hablara.

— ¿Descansaste? —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Mime después de varias horas.

—Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por lo incómodo de los asientos —informó reacomodándose un poco sobre su asiento.

—Oh, cuánto lo lamento —respondió sonriéndole al vidrio frente a él. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una ligera risa.

—Suenas como si no lo hicieras —murmuró para sí el menor. Para que el otro no tuviera oportunidad de responder a aquello preguntó—: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

Mime sonrió y con su derecha tomó el freno de mano. Giró la llave del auto y viró su rostro a Ikki.

—Ya hemos llegado —sonrió.

Ikki se esperó a que el otro se bajase del vehículo para ver si en verdad se encontraban en su destino.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal del auto! —Le gritó Mime abriendo el compartimiento trasero y sacando las maletas. Ikki, perezado por el sueño interrumpido se levantó de su lugar con pocos ánimos y; con la esperanza de terminar aquel día en una cama se acercó al otro.

Mime, se encontraba bajando las maletas del vehículo cuando observó al otro y sus enormes ganas de dormir.

—Ayúdame con las maletas, y después de eso puedes dormir todo lo que a ti te plazca —aseguró entregándole una de las pequeñas. Ya que si le entregaba una grande, el sueño haría que se derrumbara con el peso de esta.

—De acuerdo —respondió somnoliento. Con la mochila en mano, acompañó al otro a la entrada de la casa.

Estaba muy oscuro, por lo que a Ikki poco le interesaba el observar la casa y lo que más pedía su mente era el descanso. Dejó la maleta tocar el piso tan pronto entró en la madera del hall y ahí fue directo a buscar al mayor.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran las habitaciones? —Preguntó al largo pasillo, esperando recibir la respuesta de Mime.

—Hasta el final de la casa —informó el mayor. Ikki resopló fastidiado. Pero apresuró el paso para llegar al lugar indicado por el otro y cuando llegó encendió el foco de la habitación.

Esta se encontraba habitada sólo con muebles básicos: una cama, un armario y una mesa de noche. Mucho más sencilla que la que ocupaba en la casa de Mime. Hasta los colores que adornaban las paredes —gris opaco y algo parecido al blanco cenizo— parecían muy sobrios y faltos de vida. Un pensamiento "positivo" cruzó su mente, el cual no pudo evitar exteriorizar.

—Qué encantador —realizó una mueca. Definitivamente su pasatiempo favorito no era el ser secuestrado por su, ahora mejor amigo y editor a realizar un viaje en el cual se pasaba TODA una semana fuera de la ciudad. Sin aparatos electrónicos más que el teléfono y los extras de la casa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó una voz detrás de él.

No supo en qué momento, ni cómo; pero estuvo seguro de que lo vellos de su cuello se tensaron al escucharlo tan cerca de él. Casi pudo jurar que escuchaba como se le movían los hombros al otro al evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, algo tan típico de Mime.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Pudo decir después de que la risa se disipara en su voz. El menor, que lo había observado la mayor parte del tiempo sonreír se sentía extraño cuando Mime tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad y comprensión.

—Me dijiste que las habitaciones se encontraban en el fondo… —intentó explicarse fallidamente Phoenix.

—Ajá. Pero me refería a la más cercana del fondo, no era necesario doblar el pasillo y llegar hasta aquí. —Aclaró Mime gesticulando con sus manos la curva que el otro había seguido para cruzar el pasillo y llegar hasta su habitación—. La habitación de huéspedes, según sé, se encuentra en el cruce del pasillo que da luz a esta habitación y la entrada principal. En el segundo piso se encuentra la habitación de mi hermano y la de mis padres. Aunque ahora yo utilizo la segunda para guardar cosas que ya no necesito.

Ikki sintió como la vergüenza se traslucía en sus mejillas a modo de color rojo, era brillante y encantadora. Mime después de ver aquel gesto relajó las facciones en su mirar y cambió la seriedad en sus labios por su habitual sonrisa.

—Lo lamento. —Se disculpó. Hizo un gesto con las manos y bajó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. Odio que la gente entre en mi habitación y tiendo a decir mil y una excusas para enojarme con ellos que no son las mejores para replicar. —No dejó a Ikki hablar en ningún sólo instante, puesto que continuó hablando—. Soy muy receloso con mis pertenencias y por lo tanto no dejo que las personas se acerquen mucho a ellas.

Ikki entendía aquel sentimiento. No podía decirlo con palabras exactas pero, el mejor ejemplo con vida que tenía en aquel momento era Shun. Cuando su pequeño hermanito no paraba de hablar de un "Senpai" no pudo evitar sentir una ola de celos arrasadora y constante.

‹‹Senpai esto, Senpai aquello›› y bla, bla, bla. Era como escuchar el parloteo y adulación constante hacía una persona sobrevalorada, algo así como una estrella de rock o un artista. Algún personaje del renacimiento e inclusive un guerrero de la nación… una persona que ha investigado a cualquier ejemplo se comparaba fácilmente con su hermano que sólo sabía hablar de Karimoto-Senpai.

Por al menos cuatro o cinco meses, Ikki se había guardado aquellos sentimientos de celos e ira en lo más profundo de su garganta. Nunca se los había dicho a Shun, sin embargo tampoco se los cayó para él solo.

¿Un psicólogo? Puras pamplinas. Jamás acudiría a algo así. La razón de su mal de ira era algo verdaderamente irracional y sin sentido, sin embargo lo que más le ocurría cuando su hermano lo nombraba era un dolor que le atravesaba el estómago.

Dolor. Una sensación que odiaba con toda su alma y que tampoco podía evitar cuando su hermano hablaba de esa forma de… en realidad de cualquier persona.

—…Tierra llamando a Ikki, tenemos un problema de centralización. ¡Aborten la misión! —Respondió Mime chasqueando los dedos frente a Ikki. Este, quien había tenido la mirada perdida en, probablemente, alguna de las sábanas de la cama de Mime lo observaba extrañado. Al menos hasta que el otro llamó su atención — ¿Me escuchas?

— ¿Perdón? —Susurró sorprendido.

—Te preguntaba si querrías cenar a pesar de ser a esta hora. Fue un viaje agotador y no hicimos paradas por capricho propio —soltó al tiempo que se sentaba en la mullida cama. —Por lo que ¿Cuál es el platillo que usted ordena desear?

Adoptó una reverencia, cosa que hizo a Ikki sonreír un poco. Ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de Mime quien esperaba ansioso por la respuesta.

—Vamos, responde rápido. El piso de mi cuarto siempre ha sido frío y lleno de polvo —apuró observando con molestia al suelo que se encontraba bajo de él.

Ikki dejó de reír.

—No tengo apetito —finalmente respondió —, como dijiste, fue un viaje cansado y el sueño no ha desaparecido de mí desde que me despertaste de mi incómodo y relajador sueño. —la penúltima palabra no la pronuncio muy seguro. Realizó una mueca al sentir como su cuello le corregía. MUY _relajador_ sueño, en realidad.

—De acuerdo —accedió Mime levantándose del suelo y limpiándose las rodillas con simples pasadas de su mano, todo el polvo que estas adquirieron. —Pero si mañana te encuentro durmiendo en el cuarto de mi hermano, te aseguro que no será una semana el tiempo que te quedes aquí encerrado.

Encerrado era una palabra muy fuerte. Hacía a Ikki pensar en un calabozo, sin libertad alguna. Ni siquiera por eso le dejaba de gustar la forma en la que el otro la había utilizado de analogía para su triste realidad.

Pero no se encontraba encerrado. Si él quisiera, hubiera podido rechazar el viaje en primer lugar. Luego, se encontraba la posibilidad de tomar el auto por la noche, manejar por una autopista que no conocía y direccionarse por dónde no sabe. E ir por su computadora y escribir a escondidas de Mime.

—Sin lugar a dudas es un plan perfecto —pensó en voz alta sonando altamente apático. Abrió la puerta frente él y encendió la luz con cautela esperando que aquella fuese la correcta.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Era idéntica a la que Mime tenía en su propio apartamento.

El mismo modelo de cama, mismo tamaño, cambio de sábanas y las tonalidades de las paredes; tres de color blanco y una de color naranja. A través de esta se podía ver una puerta la cual no dudo ni por un instante, debía de ser el cuarto de baño. Se preguntó si es que en aquella habitación había una compuerta para el cuarto de lavado.

Cuando salió de su asombro, sus hombros se relajaron de inmediato y de una forma extrañamente particular, se sintió en su propia casa. La cual tenía desde hace poco tiempo en realidad.

Caminó de forma lenta en dirección a la suave y voluptuosa cama y se recostó en esta para ver si es que de igual forma se sentía como la que había en la habitación de la casa de Mime.

En efecto, se sentía relajante y sobre todo invitándole a que se recostara sobre esta y durmiera durante varios días seguidos si es que era posible para él hacer tal cosa.

Aquella era una sensación tan familiar para él, y a la vez era tan acogedora. Que resultaba inevitable el revolcarse como gato sobre la tela que cubría el colchón y dejarla igual que un nido.

Se sentía tan bien.

—Tan perfecto —se aseguró a sí mismo abrazando a la almohada y asegurándose que quedara entre sus manos.

Era tan extraño que sólo hubiese pasado seis horas fuera de aquella casa, sin embargo el asiento del auto de Mime era una experiencia traumatizante, y lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era una reparadora siesta en un lugar conocido.

Se levantó, apagó el interruptor de luz y dejó que los brazos de Morfeo le dieran una cálida y cómoda bienvenida al reino de los sueños.

—

A las nueve de la mañana, el sol se encontraba calentando la habitación del chico de cabellos azules. Por una de las ventanas que había abierto daba una brisa deliciosa y el trinar de los pájaros al emitir una dulce melodía incitaban a Ikki a dormirse todo el día.

Al menos hasta que escuchó un sonido estridente, molesto y apausado provenir desde fuera de su habitación. Abrió los ojos con un poco de recelo y soltó un gemido. Intentó golpear a una fuerza invisible llamada pereza y al levantarse casi se cae de la cama.

Se pasó la mano por la boca pensando en que probablemente había dormido tan relajado… que el haber babeado debió ser inevitable. Para su buena suerte él logró esquivar aquello.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas. No tenía ninguna intención de salir de la habitación, y menos cuando la naturaleza te invitaba a quedarte dormido hasta que llegara un momento en el cual tu cuerpo ya no puede más.

Caminó con lentitud en dirección al cuarto de baño y se lavó el rostro en el lavamanos. Se sorprendió cuando este tenía de diferentes colores el diseño interior pero, al recordar la decisión precipitadamente tomada el día anterior por su amigo logró que ningún sonido fuese emitido por su garganta.

Cerró la puerta del baño detrás de sí y caminó por el largo pasillo del Hall, hasta llegar a una conexión a la cocina.

En esta, se encontraba el mayor licuando algo de consistencia espesa y con un color verde de tonalidad extravagante para Ikki, quien dé sólo verlo, pensaba al instante en vómito.

—Podrías bajar el sonido del ruido —molesto, y resuelto a que el otro le prestara atención, dijo. Alzo sus brazos para intentar estirarlos y lograr atrapar con los brazos alguna energía que le dejase sobrevivir aquella mañana —me despertaste.

Mime paró de repente la licuadora, lo observó confundido y cuando le prestó verdadera atención, más de verlo directamente a los ojos, sonrió.

—Oh, lo lamento. Verás… —se excuso. Rodeó la barra de la cocina y se acercó a Ikki para saludarlo con algo de propiedad— estaba preparando un jugo verde, ¿quieres un poco?

— ¿Jugo verde? —Repitió extrañado.

—Consejo de tu hermano —respondió la pregunta de Ikki—. Me dijo ayer que era algo delicioso y quise intentarlo, al menos para mí desayuno.

Ikki lo pensó durante unos minutos.

—No gracias —asintió seguro de su palabra. Hizo una mueca al pesar en los probables ingredientes de los que estuviere hecho el licuado y no quería arriesgarse a averiguarlo. No al menos de forma empírica.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué gustas para desayunar?

Ikki respondió con apatía.

—Mi computadora no sería una mala idea.

— ¿Es eso un condimento? —Cuestionó con una mano en la barbilla.

—No. Quiero terminar el libro que estaba escribiendo para la editorial. —Respondió con obviedad. Soltó un resoplido de convicción y algo parecido a… ¿Autoridad?

Mime frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en ambas caderas.

— ¿Y cuál crees que era el punto de este viaje? ¿El aprender sobre la vida de campo? ¿El encontrar mi habitación y dejar ahí abandonadas tus cosas? No. El propósito del viaje son unas vacaciones. Tenemos tiempo para tomarlas por lo que deberías considerarte afortunado. Además, te encuentras muy apegado a tu computadora, Ikki.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos, para continuar licuando durante lo que le pareció un minuto y medio. Para cuando cesó, el brebaje que tenía en una taza se encontraba espumando debido a la licuada.

—Al menos me entiendo mejor con ella que contigo —murmuró el menor observando a Mime beber aquel veneno con un vigor extraño.

No dijo nada más y desayunaron en un práctico silencio. Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, uno pensaba en las posibles actividades que podrían realizar en los terrenos de su familia, y también existían un par de caballos por supuesto. Cabalgar se oía como algo antiguo y una práctica en lo absoluto sirviente. Pero cuando se vivía era divertido.

El otro, buscaba una forma de salir de aquella casa —siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la noche anterior— y al encontrar las pocas posibilidades que tenía de salir de aquel lugar sin la ayuda de Mime… tuvo que volver a concentrarse en sus huevos revueltos y terminarlos con precocidad.

—

Tres días después, Ikki se encontraba recluido en su habitación —menuda forma de llamarla. Pero tampoco es como si no se hubiese encariñado con ella— haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar el insistente golpeteo que el de ojos amatista hacía en dirección a la puerta.

La razón de su reclusión era algo simple; el día anterior Mime había propuesto salir a cabalgar y como resultado inevitable de su nulo aprendizaje en el manejo de animales domésticos y la poca convivencia con cualquier tipo de mamífero que no fuesen los humanos y el gatito pequeño de Shun, terminó cayéndose en variadas ocasiones de la bestia.

La primera ocasión, había ocurrido cuando ató mal las correas al no seguir las indicaciones exactas de Mime. Aquel primer encuentro con el animal terminó de encontrarse en su lomo a encontrarse debajo de su abdomen.

Luego, había tomado mal al caballo al tomarlo de los crines en vez de utilizar la cuerda y este se asustó con la fuerza que Ikki utilizaba.

Así y demás oportunidades de besar el suelo tuvo Ikki en aquel día, por no ser groseros.

Debería considerarse afortunado que no se hizo uno con el suelo; o, en el peor de los casos, terminar como los huevos revueltos que había consumido aquella mañana.

Leyendo a Connan Doyle, escuchando a una banda innovadora llamada _"The Gazete"_ e ignorando a Mime; Ikki pasaba su tarde de un día jueves esperando que fuese en verdad rápida.

Apenas haber leído ciento cuarenta y siete páginas y dieciocho canciones de aquella banda —guardadas en su Ipod. Para su suerte Mime no había notado que lo traía en la chaqueta cuando salieron de la ciudad— decidió cerrar su libro, apagar y esconder su Ipod. Para acto seguido abrirle la puerta a Mime.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó de forma _inocente._ Mime rodó los ojos. Sabía que el otro notaba que se encontraba enojado pero fingía demencia. De la misma forma, aquello no hacía sino enfurecerlo más.

Y hacer que el ojiamatista perdiera sus cabales era casi tan fácil como que Ikki no se resfriara en invierno —considerando las _altas_ y _satisfactorias_ precauciones que le daba a su salud— . O sea, posibilidades casi nulas.

—Necesito que dejes de recluirte en aquella habitación —admitió con sus manos en ambas caderas —si te quedas ahí dentro es lo mismo que si estuvieras en mi departamento en Kitami.

Ikki ni se inmutó.

—Ese es el punto —replicó. Estuvo a punto de volver a cerrarle la puerta a Mime cuando el otro le anunció.

—Pensaba que fuéramos a cenar fuera de la casa, ¿Qué dices?

La mente de Ikki no tuvo que pensar dos veces su respuesta. Cenar fuera equivalía a tomar aíre fresco —no involucrar animales domésticos como los caballos— y por supuesto un no experimento de Mime sobre las cosas que le decía su Otouto.

—Por supuesto que quiero.

—

Los platos de ambos se vaciaron más rápido de lo que pensó Ikki que lo harían. Y es que, entre conversaciones y conversaciones —y hemos de agregar un par de copas de vino— el tiempo pasaba volando.

No es que no platicaran cuando Ikki se recluía en su habitación del departamento de Mime en Kitami. Sino que, cuando se ponía a escribir no le ponía verdadera atención y por ende, el otro se aburría y optaba por corregirle las cosas que se le pasaban.

Pero ahora, que disfrutaban de una cena fuera de la tensión del trabajo, Ikki admitía que se estaba divirtiendo. A pesar de la probable burla que le generaría si es que se lo hacía saber al ojiamatista.

En aquel momento de paz, alegría y, un ligero toque de embriaguez, le hubiese gustado que su hermano menor le acompañara. Le extrañaba demasiado a pesar de no decirlo en frente de Mime. La universidad tomaba mucho más tiempo del razonado por Ikki o al menos del esperado. Desde que había comenzado con el nuevo libro, no había vuelto a ver a su hermano, y con decir que aquello era poco más de tres meses…

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Preguntó Mime bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Ikki, se le quedó mirando y negó de forma automática con la cabeza.

—No es nada. Sólo… pensaba.

Mime arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y para ti la definición de 'pensar' es algo parecido a entristecerse? —Acotó. Sin darle demasiadas opciones a Ikki para responder.

Maldición, se dijo. Había olvidado que a veces logra ser muy perceptivo.

—Suponiendo, todo se trata de saber decirlo correctamente. Malear la definición a tu favor. —señaló. Nervioso, tomó un trago a su copa de vino y quedaron en silencio durante al menos unos cuantos minutos. En momentos como aquel no le gustaba el hecho de no tener señal en un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad. Le gustaría enviarse un texto con su hermano y relajarse un poco.

Minutos después, pagaron la cuenta y Mime se puso de nuevo en el volante. Terminaron todo con un silencio cómodo y ninguno hizo nada para romperlo. El vino los había adormilado tanto, que quizá sólo llegar a la casa de la familia de Mime y ambos se irían arrastrando a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En ocasiones Mime dejaba de ver el camino para observar de reojo a Ikki, quien se encontraba indiferente —eso o que era tan distraído para no notar las disimuladas miradas del mayor en su persona— y esperaba que no se durmiese. Dado que ya pronto llegarían y él no parecía el tipo de personas que cargan a sus amigos hasta sus camas o cuartos, dadas las características de la situación en la que se encontraran.

Estacionó el auto y le dijo con una seña a Ikki que despertara completamente para salir de este, puesto que iría de inmediato a abrir la puerta. El menor, obedeció un poco adormilado y renuente pero aún así lo mejor sería tener energías para caminar por sí sólo hasta la habitación de invitados y partir de allí al mundo onírico. Aquella última opción no parecía una mala idea.

Pero después de unos segundos, el sueño se le había espantado. Oh vaya, esto era algo malo. Si tan sólo no fuese de fuerte resistencia etílica, las cosas serían más sencillas.

De una y otra forma, le hubiese gustado platicar otro rato con Mime. No lo iba a decir pero sentía que la conversación que habían mantenido hace rato no había sido completada, lo cual probablemente fuera cierto.

—Ikki, ¿has visto mi…? —No terminó la frase al ver que lo tenía en la mano.

— ¿Tu qué? —Quiso saber el menor.

—No, nada. —respondió alejándose por el pasillo. Ikki, decidido a continuar la conversación –y llevado por una nueva sensación atraída por el vino- lo siguió.

Sin muchos problemas, cruzo el cuarto del mayor y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Cuando Mime supo de su presencia en su recámara enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Todo bien? —Dudó. Las mejillas de Ikki se encontraban todavía de un pequeño y visible color rosado que le daban un toque aniñado.

—Sí, eso creo. Pero, mientras aún me encuentro bajo los efectos del alcohol —Mime rió, muy pocas personas en su insano juicio admitirían estar bajo los efectos de tal droga —, me gustaría preguntarte algo que no había hecho antes.

Mime se vio extrañado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Quién era exactamente Mía? —Dijo desviando la mirada. Mime se vio aún más confundido.

— ¿Mía? —Repitió Mime extrañado.

—La chica de la fotografía en tu departamento en Kitami, aquella que me había dado curiosidad.

El estómago de Mime sufrió un retorquijón. Que le preguntara aquel dato tan enterrado en su memoria le dolía un poco. Es verdad, hace milenios que no pensaba en ella. Pero obviamente no lo haría si es que no había necesidad de pensarla. ¿Verdad?

—Ah —dijo en afán de tranquilizarse. Soltó un poco de aíre y habló—. Ella fue mi novia en la preparatoria.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Preguntó Ikki.

Mime le observó curioso.

— ¿Sólo, eso? —Repitió. Con una ceja arqueada continuó —no le puedes preguntar a una persona "sólo eso" cuando te acaba de decir que salió con ella. No tiene sentido.

Ikki se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y por qué dejaron de salir? —Cambió de tema para que el otro no siguiera diciéndole de su error.

Mime se recostó en su cama.

—No dejamos de salir. Ella murió.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la estancia. Ni siquiera Ikki estaba seguro de haber querido saber aquello pero, ahora que lo sabía no pudo sino decir.

—Lo lamento. —se fue a sentar al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué habrías de lamentarlo? Ni siquiera la conoces. —Objetó, Ikki se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Estoy ebrio. Nunca le preguntes a un briago por razones dado que no tendrán nada de raciocinio. Además, a ti sí te conozco y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por algo tan doloroso como aquello. —Torció la boca al saber que lo que decía no tenía sentido. Se encontraba ebrio, sin embargo hablaba con mucho, pero mucho sentido. Lo cual quería decir que, tan alcoholizado no se encontraba.

Mime se sintió extrañamente agradecido hacía él. Soltó un exhalo y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Ikki.

—Gracias. —forzó su habitual sonrisa, al menos hasta que vio las mejillas color carmín del otro, rió. Ikki le observó extrañado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo.

Mime intentó parar de reír.

—Nada. Es sólo que en verdad te encuentras ebrio. Tus mejillas están rojas. —dijo por fin dejando su ataque de manía.

Ikki bufó. Mime sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que se burlara de él, quizá por eso lo hacía. De igual forma, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

—Espera. —Anticipó Mime que saldría de la habitación con su habitual enfado. Vio como le sostenía de un brazo y se volvió a sentar en la cama—. No me dijiste la razón por la que querías saber sobre ella.

Ikki pensó por mucho tiempo aquella respuesta.

—Curiosidad. —Vio la poca credibilidad que el otro le daba por lo que agregó—, cuando vi su fotografía tuve ganas de preguntarte sobre ella pero no lo hice.

— ¿Y por qué hacerlo ahora? —Acotó Mime.

—Me encuentro ebrio. Eso me da algo más de valor para preguntarlo.

—O también una excusa. —Supuso Mime. Ikki le observó rodando los ojos. Mime fingió demencia.

—De cualquier forma, —aclaró Ikki. De forma infantil, se sentó en el suelo—, el punto es que es innegable mi estado de ebriedad. —Mime sonrió.

—Completamente de acuerdo. Y es dudoso el mío. —Sentándose al lado de Ikki.

Ikki torció el gesto. De alguna forma aquello le sonaba extraño, sin embargo emitió un leve hipido.

— ¡Hip! —Dijo. Al instante, él y su acompañante proclamaron en fuertes risas, en ocasiones interrumpidas por el hipar del menor. Divertido e infantil.

El menor observó al dueño de la habitación y en sus ojos observó una extraña chispa. Curiosa, campante y por demás acogedora. Sentía como el otro se internaba en sus pensamientos, el cómo parecía escrutar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Como si no le creyera en estado de ebriedad.

Por primera vez toda su amistad, se dio cuenta del hermoso tono amatista que acomplejaba sus pupilas y la forma en la que sus irises parecían acuarse y hacerlos cristalinos. Aquella chispa que lograba que su mirada pareciera risueña y suelta de casi todo pero a la vez lograba que sus virtudes se lograran bien. Aquella chispa en sus ojos, risueña y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Encantadora a la vista.

La manera en la que sus cabellos color zanahoria hacían resaltar su piel y hacerla más pálida. Cosa que también ayudaban sus ojos, el color de sus prendas y sobretodo sus labios. Rojos y hermosos.

Tanto que tuvo ganas de probarlos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Extraño mi antigua forma de redactar! Siento como si en la actualidad mi dialecto se hubiera reducido a la mitad, ya no puedo escribir de la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo. Y verdaderamente es una lástima, extraño este tipo de redacción. Este documento tiene… si no me equivoco, un poco más de un año de vivir. Y el primer capítulo, ¡oh el primer capítulo! Tardé casi medio año en publicar el primero (08/sep/2015 exactamente) ya que el primer capítulo fue escrito en principios de 2015… un poquito menos. Fue de lo primero que escribí. Y me siento muy orgullosa de esto, ya que originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot.

 _The Gazette:_ esto lo puse en el otro foro. Es un banda japonesa y bah blah blah. Es de ritmo contemporáneo, y no coconcuerda con el Ikki (la personalidad de) que me hice en esta historia; pero hace un año no conocía demasiado de bandas japonesas, etc.

¡Cuídense!

—gem—


End file.
